Waiting
by OboeCrazy
Summary: Another response to the One Minute Challenge. Newkirk waits for a friend . . . and waits . . .


Title: Waiting  
  
Author: Lauren (the Oboe one)  
  
Summary: Response to the One Minute Challenge, this is a missing minute from the episode "The Witness". Newkirk is just waiting for a friend . . . and waiting . . .  
  
Thanks: Patti and Marg, for not only beta reading, but helping me remember the eppy since I don't have it on tape!  
  
This takes place towards the end of "The Witness", where the gang have had to sabotage a new bomb. Newkirk, LeBeau, Kinch and Carter are dressed as Gestapo, and while Carter runs off into the woods to lead off the real Gestapo with some firecrackers and gunfire, the rest sabotage the bomb. Then they have to meet up again afterwards . . .  
  
------------------  
  
The forest was eerily silent, not even a stray owl hoot or gust of wind to shake the trees. The three men standing around a 'borrowed' staff car were also quiet and unmoving, their breathing hushed. They all strained their ears into the darkness listening for any sign of their friend.  
  
*What I wouldn't give to have this blasted quiet broken by Andrew tripping over his own feet*. Newkirk thought, then glanced down at his watch again and spoke outloud, "Thirteen minutes."  
  
Next to him Kinch sighed and said quietly, "I know."  
  
"We were supposed to rendezvous here thirteen minutes ago."  
  
"I know."  
  
"There hasn't even been any gunfire in the last ten minutes."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Well then where the bloody hell is he?!"  
  
"Shhh!" LeBeau broke into the crecendoing discussion, "Do you want the real Gestapo to find us?"  
  
Silence descended on the trio for another few seconds, until Newkirk glanced at his watch again and noted the time. *Thirteen minutes and ten seconds late.* Rolling his eyes he paced the length of the car.  
  
*I knew we shouldn't have sent Andrew out alone. Even if it was just a simple bit . . . .just go set off a few firecrackers, keep the guards distracted till we can rewire the rocket, then get the Hell back to the car. Piece of pie he says! Only this is Andrew Get's Lost From Barrack Two To The Latrine Carter.*  
  
Newkirk ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, "Fine time for Andrew to go and get himself lost. A few more minutes and that rocket is gonna blow and it'll take us with it if we don't get out of here!"  
  
"He had a further distance to travel." Kinch reasoned, "Plus dodge all those patrols. Give Carter a few more minutes, he'll show up."  
  
*Yea, like he was supposed to show up . . ..blimey, thirteen minutes and twenty-five seconds ago! What could be keeping him?*  
  
Kinch's response suddenly sunk in, and Newkirk found himself worried. There were quite a few Gestapo wandering around in the woods, and they did all go off in Carter's direction. That'd been the plan after all, for Carter to draw them away with the noisemakers.  
  
Of course that ment he'd also draw their fire.  
  
*Is that why the woods are suddenly so quiet? Maybe Andrew isn't lost at all, maybe one of those bullets flying around out there hit him and now he's out there injured . . ..or worse!*  
  
A knot the size of Germany settled in Newkirk's gut, and he glanced at his watch again. *Thirteen forty-five.* Visions of his friend bleeding, at the mercy of the Gestapo swam in his minds eye. *Just a simple bit . . . just send Andrew out into the woods to become a target for every Jerry with a rifle in the area! Blimey, what was I thinking?*  
  
"Something's wrong, I'm going after him."  
  
Kinch was quick to step in front of him, "No. I won't have you wandering around in the woods getting lost too."  
  
"Lost? But what if . . ."  
  
"We've still got time before the rocket goes off, so we wait!"  
  
There was no arguing with that tone of voice, so Newkirk slumped back against the car. Not two seconds later a bush nearby trembled, then the clear sound of a twig snap caused all three men to straighten up and point their weapons towards the noise. Newkirk was ready for a patrol of Gestapo to come and capture them. *It's no more then I deserve, letting us send Andrew out like that to get shot.*  
  
With a sudden lurch a figure stumbled out of the bushes and skidded to a halt in front of the three men. In the faint light of the moon they could just make out the face of their missing comrade. Carter glanced up at the weapons ready to fire right at him, and with a sheepish grin said, "Uh . . .I surrender?"  
  
LeBeau and Kinch lowered their weapons each with an explosive sigh, then turned towards the car. Newkirk charged towards Carter, his former terror and worry replaced by relief and anger, "Bloody Hell, Andrew! You could've gotten yourself shot staggering around in the woods towards us like that!"  
  
"Sorry about that," Carter shrugged, brushing some pine needles off his jacket, "I was doing really well at keeping quiet till I saw you guys, then I figured it was OK to speed up, but then I got caught on this tree and . . ."  
  
*Better cut him off before his chattering get's us all captured!* Newkirk grabbed Carter's arm to haul him towards the car as he interrupted, "And did you forget how to tell time along the way? You're . . ." he glanced at his watch, "Fourteen minutes late!"  
  
"I'm sorry, really!" Carter got on the car, then moved over to make room for Newkirk, "But there were a lot of Gestapo I had to dodge out there!"  
  
"We were worried, Carter." Kinch said as he stared the car.  
  
"Oiu, it is good to see you are OK." LeBeau added.  
  
Carter looked surprised, "Gee, you were really worried about me?"  
  
Newkirk felt that knot in his gut loosen and relax, but still replied sarcastically, "Yea, worried you'd gotten lost and ended up in Switzerland!"  
  
*And worried that I'd lost a good friend.*  
  
The End 


End file.
